thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Norman (TV Series)
Norman is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Norman's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Twice as Far" Norman appears ambushing Daryl and Rosita with Dwight and several other saviors. Dwight orders Norman to shoot Lucas in case he decides to speak again after his insult to Dwight. Norman agrees to Dwight's order, but later on when the fighting ensues, Lucas shoots Norman in the shoulder, but Norman ultimately gets away. "East" Norman appears with Dwight capturing Glenn, Lucas and Michonne. "Last Day on Earth" Norman first appears with Dwight bringing Daryl, Rosita, Glenn, Michonne and Lucas out of the truck and into Negan's lineup. "Season 7" "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Norman is seen watching Negan beat Glenn and Abraham to death. "The Cell" Norman physically tortures Lucas, and gives him only dog food sandwiches to eat. Eventually, Lucas attacks Norman and bites his ear off. A few Saviors stop Lucas and get help for Norman. Later, Norman forces Lucas into the infirmary to be checked out by Dr Carson. He also finds Lucas' 'World's Greatest Dad' sticker that he found a while ago. "Service" Norman first appears entering Alexandria with the other Saviors. When Negan asks about Lucas, Rick pleads that he doesn't know. Norman suggests they take someone else hostage to fill in for Lucas, Negan refuses and says that it isn't their fault that Lucas "was an asshole". "Sing Me A Song" Norman appears opening the gates of Alexandria for Spencer, Rosita and Eugene. He has a talk with Rosita, trying to get her to watch her words carefully, and that it may benefit her in the long run. "Hearts Still Beating" Norman appears welcoming Rick back into Alexandria, by slapping him and then stopping him on his way to Negan to look through the stuff he brought back. Norman and Laura find Starton's note and then beat up Aaron. Norman and Gary beat him to a bloody pulp while Laura points a gun at Rick to keep him back. After they finish beating on him, Norman pats Rick on the shoulder and begins to load the supplies to transport back to the Sanctuary. "Hostiles and Calamities" Norman is first seen escorting Eugene out of the Savior truck, taking the hood off of his head until Laura escorts him to his apartment. He kicks in Dwight's door with other Saviors, and then delivers the first punch -- knocking Dwight down. Norman, Davey and a few others beat up Dwight while Negan watches. Later, he is seen outside with other Saviors when Negan speaks to Eugene. He witnesses the death of Doctor Carson, with a surprised look on his face, he exchanges looks with Tanya. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Norman appears at Alexandria standing by Negan. In the battle, he kills Russell. When Shiva and the Kingdom arrives, he runs off to find cover -- but Lucas & Rosita go after him & Valentine. The two of them fight them and Norman nearly kills Lucas, but he is saved by Rosita. Lucas kills Valentine and Rosita is shot. They both make their way to the infirmary. Season 8 "Time for After" Norman briefly appears in a flashback while Lucas is tied up in the container at the Scavengers home base. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Norman has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. *Several unnamed Alexandria residents * Russell Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Twice as Far" (No Lines) *"East" (No Lines) *"Last Day on Earth" (No Lines) Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *"The Cell" *"Service" *"Sing Me A Song" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Hostiles and Calamities" (No Lines) * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 * "Time for After" (Flashback) Relationships Dwight Norman and Dwight have an unknown relationship. While he stood with Dwight after he killed Denise, he did participate when Dwight was being beaten. Negan Norman and Negan have a good relationship. Negan thinks of him as a trusted ally. Lucas Black Lucas and Norman have a terrible relationship. Norman has said several times that he wants Lucas dead, but refuses to kill him due to Negan ordering him not to. He physically tortures Lucas. Category:Amputated Victims